


“Gaining Freedom: Darred Janren’s Story”

by Polgarawolf



Series: Star Wars: You Became to Me [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anger, Betrayal, Civil War, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Hollow marriage, Infatuation, Jealousy, Lies, Loss, Love, Love-sickness, M/M, Masks, Miscarriage, Obi-Wan Kenobi equals unrequited love (unless you're Anakin Skywalker), Obsession, Obsessive Behaviour, Pain, Politics, Regret, Sacrificial ethics, Secrets, Shame, Sith, Sith machinations, The Naberrie Family, Unrequited Love, War, adoration, dark side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-31
Updated: 2008-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:57:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polgarawolf/pseuds/Polgarawolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is fifty random (but essentially chronological, if with some overlap) moments from the life of Darred Janren, whose life is forever altered when a family by the name of Naberrie happens to move into the yellow house just down the street from his family home, in Theed. There is a story here – one small thread among the vast woven tapestry of life that is the living history of the galaxy, stretched out and twisted, knotted into the whole, curled down among the roots of time, connecting various moments together – but one must read between the lines to capture it. It is not precisely the truth, for the subtle story of these moments is sketched out here in words, and, in the sin of writing down a life, it inevitably changes the shape of things. But it is nevertheless a form of truth. (From a certain point of view . . . )</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Gaining Freedom: Darred Janren’s Story”

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** This story functions as a sort of compressed codex for Darred Janren’s life (pretty much up until the point he shows up in the third book of _Thwarting the Revenge of the Sith_ ), as he is and is going to be written in my not even nearly complete AU **Star Wars** series **_You Became to Me_**. If anything doesn’t make sense, please feel free to ask! Also, please be aware that I basically deliberately physically modeled this character on another character from a film by the name of _King Arthur_. The character in question made an extremely memorable impression on me and for some reason that particular character happened to be the image that first popped into my mind when I initially started to try to get a handle on this particular EU character, so . . . Darred basically ended up being visually identical to him. This does not mean that my AU **Star Wars** series **_You Became to Me_** has suddenly become a crossover 'verse, y’all! It just means that, in addition to modeling some of my original characters and certain of the EU characters on real life actors/actresses/models/etc., I also happen to be modeling some characters off of specific other characters from tv shows and/or movies in which certain actors/actresses appear!
> 
>  **Author’s Notes: 1.)** Again, this not-quite-a-story is compatible with my SW AU trilogy _Thwarting the Revenge of the Sith_ , in my SW AU series ** _You Became to Me_** , if you squint at a couple of things sideways and view a few others solely through the lens of Darred Janren’s increasingly angry and depressed eyes. **2.)** Although this is technically modeled on a prompt set that I snatched up from somewhere on the LJ (I don’t recall from where, though if someone would like to set the record straight, I’ll add the info for the community in question here in my notes), it’s not actually meant to function as a response to the challenge associated with that prompt set. I just used the prompts to give me a reason to string together a backstory of sorts for Darred, adjusting for names/concepts that wouldn’t fit in the GFFA as I went and filling in every multiple of ten, which were originally all _writer’s choice_! **3.)** Readers might want to consider the fact that, in my AU ‘verse, Darred has been married to Sola Naberrie (who becomes a secret apprentice to Darth Lord Sidious prior to AotC) since the year prior to TPM. Sola has had **years** to mess with his head, and if y’all don’t think that she’s done precisely that, dear readers, then you’re a lot more trusting of the Sith than I ever would have imagined you to be. **4.)** Readers interested in knowing who the physical models are for Expanded Universe characters like Darred (who never actually make an appearance in the film saga) should please consult the latest versions of my posted lists of cast original and EU characters and for handmaid(en)s and other important Nabooian characters, which are available on my LJ! For clarity’s sake, though, Darred Janren is physically modeled on the actor Ioan Gruffudd specifically when he was playing the character Lancelot in _King Arthur_! **5.)** Readers should keep in mind that words that appear Gaelic are meant as place-holders for non-Basic (specifically, in this case, Nabooian) words.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Story Notes:** **1.)** Since this is part of a larger on-going AU series that in some respects fairly closely mirrors or follows events of canon (up to a certain point, anyway), readers should please keep in mind that certain characters and events from the prequel movies/novelizations of the films and even events/places/people referenced in the EU or Expanded Universe may be mentioned or alluded to in this story. If anyone has any questions about whether someone or something is AU, canon, or EU canon, please feel free to ask! **2.)** Readers should probably be aware that I am roughly estimating (guestimating might be a better word) the original publication date for most of the character study pieces in the **_You Became to Me_** series (and indeed most of my stories, especially the ones written over a long period of time), based on when I roughed out notes for them in the story notebooks I carry everywhere with me and when I can recall having worked on certain groups of characters. The year is going to be accurate, but the month might be off and the day will almost certainly be randomly chosen, since the online account I had originally posted many of these stories to no longer exists. I tend to go back and edit things that are in series whenever I get the time or a new idea causes me to have to make room for something else plot-wise, and odds are good that a story could have been edited for typos as recently as the day of its posting here, but the original version will likely be much older and fairly close to the publication date that I attach to it, if anyone's curious!

**“Gaining Freedom: Darred Janren’s Story”**

 

 **01.) Twilight:** He feels, sometimes, as if a kind of twilight fell upon his soul the day he became handfasted to Sola Naberrie, and the sensation is one that has, of late, only increased.

 **02.) Burn:** He yearns for the touch of soft hands and the press of loving lips, and he burns even more, with shame, for the fact that the one he longs for is not the one who is his wife.

 **03.) Silence:** The silence between him and Sola has deepened steadily, inevitably, since her miscarriages, and there are days when he can’t help but wonder who this stranger is, who sleeps so rarely on the wide bed beside him . . . and how and why it is that they’ve not only ended up here, but that they both seem (not content, _never_ content) to accept the situation as not just unalterable but inevitable as the turning of the planet or the slow cosmic drift of the stars.

 **04.) Secrets:** There are so many secrets in their marriage already that he finally decides he cannot, in good conscience, begrudge Sola whatever it is that has so recently eaten up so much of her time and energy and taken her so often out of Theed altogether, especially not since she seems so much more calm and balanced and happy and like her old self again, when she does return home, and could so easily simply be visiting the Naberrie Lake House Retreat on Varykino or the old Thule manor house up in Gallo Mountains, as she generally vaguely claims, when questioned as to the activities that have taken her away from Theed and her family.

 **05.) Blankets:** The blankets on their bed have steadily grown heavier and greater in number, as the years have passed, for they so rarely manage to sleep at the same time and in the same house that they are so close to being virtual strangers that they generally silently hug the opposite sides of the bed, whenever they do end up having to share it.

 **06.) Linger:** His eyes linger helplessly on the smiling face of his true beloved, as she laughs and showers his two girls with the kind of easy, open affection that makes her seem so much more like a real mother to them than their own distant and often frighteningly fierce mother ever does.

 **07.) Clouds:** The day that he learns, from a strangely exultant Sola, that her sister has finally secretly taken a lover is the day that clouds roll permanently in to blanket his heart and soul.

 **08.) Liar:** He wants desperately to call her a liar, for the Padmé he knows would never do something so selfish or irresponsible – especially not with the boy that Sola speaks of with such an odd mixture of intense satisfaction and almost condescending off-handedness – but she’s entirely too pleased with the news for him to muster any real sense of conviction on the matter, and so all he can do is smile, hollowly, and wonder when and why the world began to go mad and how it is that he never noticed it before now.

 **09.) Remember:** He finds himself remembering, more and more, those first innocent years of association with the Naberries, back when he was just a friend of Sola’s from school and his painful crush on her little sister was a secret he cherished close to his heart, in the hopes of one day being mature enough to share that love (and his life) with the young lady in question.

 **10.) Marriage:** He loves most of his _clannachd_ – his two girls and his family by marriage – far too much to ever subject them to the indignity and pain of a severance of the contract binding him to Sola, but he wonders, sometimes, how they can fail to realize (and even if they truly don’t know) that he and Sola are joined now (as they have been, since perhaps four months prior to the birth of their youngest) only in name and by nothing else.

 **11.) Hand:** He forces himself to take his sister-in-law’s hand and pull her to him for an all to brief, entirely chaste embrace, averting his eyes so he will not be forced to look on her face and see that she is happy with another (however illicit the relationship might be) and she will not be able to see the hurt and disapproval lurking in the back of his eyes.

 **12.) Distance:** The distance between him and his wife is so great that he is actually surprised to arrive home from yet another extended visit to the Dala City site for work and find her there, curled sleeping like the dead in the center of their oversized bed.

 **13.) February:** This is traditionally the month of lovers, the time when most young ones coming of age will take their first lovers as a part of the traditional rituals surrounding both the coming of summer and the dawning of adulthood, and he throws himself into his work on the Dala City project feverishly, trying to banish the memories of desperately wanting to wait for one Naberrie to be old enough to ask and instead being tricked (half drunk as he’d been) into accompanying another to the festival bonfires.

 **14.) Fill:** His girls and his work fill a surprising amount of the hole that’s eaten away his heart and begun to swallow his soul as well, but he fears, sometimes, that he will never know true rest or completion.

 **15.) Hold:** He is surprised beyond words to return home one afternoon to find Padmé weeping in their garden, and holds her tight, determinedly not speaking, as she chokes out the story of Obi-Wan’s disappearance on Jabiim and the High Council’s decision to declare him not only MIA but presumed KIA and so not even bother to try to find him, despite Anakin’s firm conviction that his former Master is still alive and is being held somewhere against his will.

 **16.) Fire:** Jealousy is not just a poison but a fire in his veins, smouldering evilly in his gullet, and he is ashamed beyond words to find himself hoping that Kenobi is truly dead (though he knows how important the man is, not just to the war but to the long hoped for eventual process of establishing peace again, and he knows, too, that Obi-Wan Kenobi is a truly good soul and does not deserve such a death or such animosity from him, and is also painfully aware of the fact that it will likely destroy Padmé entirely, should it turn out that the Jedi is, in fact, dead), so envious is he of Padmé’s unfailing love and devotion to the Jedi Master who’s just too damned foolish (too stubbornly committed to his chosen path, as a Jedi) to love her in return as she deserves. 

**17.) Tomorrow:** He tells himself, again and again, that tomorrow he will make himself quit this foolish insistence on dwelling on the past and what could have been, that he’ll break the habit of near-obsessive love for a woman he cannot and will never have; yet, somehow, despite the very best of intentions, that morrow never seems to dawn.

 **18.) Closer:** He can feel himself drawing closer and closer to a decision that he fears will utterly destroy his world, and so he clings ever harder to his work and to his girls, hoping to use them as shields and barriers against any rash action.

 **19.) Heed:** He wishes he could heed the advice Sola gave him, so many years ago, back when they still cared for each other (at least a little, in their own perhaps slightly peculiar ways) and showed it, and just forget Padmé and get over the fact that the path of her life and of his diverge in such a manner as to preclude the notion of ever meeting in the manner he might wish them to, but he’s beginning to fear that he’ll literally have to gouge her out of his brain and his heart, to ever be able to accomplish such an act of forgetting.

 **20.) Jealousy:** The day Anakin returns with Obi-Wan from Rilfor, Padmé comms the Naberrie home when he just happens to be there, sharing a quiet evening meal with his children and their grandparents, and the look of such uncomplicated happiness and relief on her face (her lovely dark eyes shining unabashedly with tears of love and relieved joy) makes her so exquisitely beautiful – and reminds him so painfully of the fact that she is not and never can be or will be his – that his throat swells shut with an ugly mix of grief and jealousy and envy and rage, and he has to excuse himself swiftly from the table, before he can do or say anything unforgivable.

 **21.) Underneath:** He is increasingly certain that he is becoming more and more wholly hollow, underneath the unassumingly amenable, often serene or else quietly jovial mask of the devoted family man and thoroughly in love with his job borderline workaholic, which he presents to the world constantly (and quite deliberately) so that no one will ever be able to see the truth of who and what he is, and he wonders, a bit distantly, if the day will come when his physical form will actually cave in on itself, collapsing like a house made out of cards.

 **22.) Hide:** He’s so used to hiding his pain, his longings, his true love, and so many of the other things that make up the core of who and what he truly is, that it never fails to amaze and unnerve him, when one of his girls effortlessly sees through a part of his façade, just by looking at him.

 **23.) Flash:** The day that Pooja told him that it was alright if he loved _mamaithryn_ Padmé, since she and Ryoo loved her, too, he felt a flash of such unreasoning fear and anger that he found himself wanting to strike one of his children for the first time ever in his life, and it horrified him so completely that he got up and fled the room without a word, leaving his youngest with her too sharp and entirely too hopeful eyes behind as if all of the proverbial hounds of hell were right on his heels, too terrified to even try to make up an excuse as he fled to Dala City and his work.

 **24.) Anger:** He’s usually slow to anger and quick to forgive, so this rage frightens him as few things could, to the point where he can tell, with a sick sort of certainty, that he’s drawing entirely too near to a dangerous breaking point.

 **25.) Shame:** He’s so used to feeling shame that it’s almost surprising to find that he’s capable of feeling even more (much more violent) emotions than the thought of his utterly inappropriate feelings for Padmé generally elicits, and he finds himself avoiding his girls, such is his confusion and dread over his reaction.

 **26.) Adoration:** The adoration he feels for Padmé has never once wavered since the day he first set eyes on the precocious and almost eerily lovely young girl, as a child, but it comes close to wavering, when he observes the slight thickening of her ankles and wrists that he remembers so well from his wife’s own pregnancies, and knows she’s been foolish enough to allow herself to quicken with the issue of a Jedi she does not truly love, not like the look of absolute worshipful devotion and love her eyes forever betray that she still feels for that damned Kenobi every time she speaks of him or catches a glimpse of him or overhears him name come up in conversation.

 **27.) Waves:** He forces himself to smile as he waves yet another temporary goodbye to his girls, preparatory to fleeing once again to Dala City, though he is increasingly sure that both girls know why he keeps leaving and desperately wish he would stop trying to run from the truth.

 **28.) Apologize:** He brings the girls back so many books and toys and beautiful dresses that his coworkers tease him mercilessly about how he’s spoiling his children rotten; he has so much to make up for, though, and cannot bring himself to try to apologize verbally, so the gifts are the only thing he has to try to soothe his conscience with, which in turn means that he cannot keep himself from getting them more and more things, each time he flees from Theed to Dala City.

 **29.) Waiting:** More and more, he feels as if he’s just marking time, waiting for a coming disaster to finally hit, and it bothers him, distantly, that he isn’t trying harder to do something about it, to keep the disaster (whatever it might be) from happening; he feels worn down and stretched so thin, though, that he can’t ever quite manage to summon up enough concern or willpower to move past a vague sense of disquiet about it.

 **30.) Mirror:** Sometimes he feels as if the tumult in the larger galaxy mirrors his own inner struggles so closely that he wonders, in a rather macabre turn of thoughts, if his battle will end when the war does and as it surely must, with a kind of death. 

**31.) Watch:** He has no right to speak to Padmé, not when he wants her for himself, and so all he can do is stand by helplessly and watch, as she willfully destroys herself and her career (and the whole of her life), in essence suiciding by Jedi.

 **32.) Regret:** There are so many regrets in his life that he wonders, sometimes, at its relative briefness, in terms of years lived, and the despair that hits him, when he eventually finds himself contemplating what that portends for the remainder of his natural span of years, is so crushingly all-consuming that he cannot even bring himself to go to work that day.

 **33.) Plain:** The truth is so plain to see that it amazes him how no one outside of the family (with the probable exception of Padmé’s handmaidens, who really don’t count, seeing as how they’re all essentially her adoptive sisters by merit because of what they are) has yet kenned to the fact that they are essentially all examples of pure paragons of absolute dysfunction, all loving people they should not and bound to people who will inevitably eventually destroy them, in the end. 

**34.) Shy:** Sabé (who so far as he is aware has never truly been shy a day in her life) hesitantly tries to approach him once, eyes downcast as if out of timidity or uncertainty of her reception, but he cannot bear to hear either her gentle expressions of concern for him or any of the halting attempts at apology she might make, for failing to save Padmé from herself (from the Jedi), and so he uses work as an excuse to flee from her as quickly as he can, not particularly caring if it makes him seem like a coward as long as it means he won’t have to hear any person speak about Padmé’s lapse of judgment or the fact that (secret relationship or not) she essentially (legally) belongs to Skywalker, now.

 **35.) Moonlight:** There used to be an old superstition that linked moonlight to madness, and, when he finds himself unable to sleep (for fear of what he might dream) and fixedly staring at one or another of those luminous orbs, he finds himself idly wondering if there might not be more to the idea than most beings believe, for there are times when he can almost feel the tides of lunacy rising in his body, thrumming in rhythmic motion to the swelling of the moons.

 **36.) Melt:** The only thing consistently capable of melting the ice around his heart is the look of uncomplicated love and joy on the faces of his girls whenever he returns home; as much as he loves his girls, though (and he _does_ love them, so much so that sometimes it feels as if he would cease to exist without them), the cracking of that ever-deepening barrier is so painful that he finds himself going away and staying away for longer and longer periods of time, the more the war drags on, unable to make himself return and face the torment of being made to feel again.

 **37.) Half:** He’s not only half a heart, torn jaggedly open and hollowed out, made incomplete by the lack of love in his life: there’s so little of him left intact that it continually amazes him (in a distant sort of fashion) that no one catches on to the fact that he’s little more than a mortally wounded body that’s not yet had the decency to just lie down and finish dying already.

 **38.) Leave:** Either he leaves or Sola leaves or they both leave, and the girls practically live with their grandparents (when they aren’t at Theed Palace, the myriad different classes of handmaids and handmaidens not just for Padmé but the Queen and the various Princesses of Theed, too, having all but adopted them), so much so that they consider the Naberrie house more their own home than the smaller cottage house that he made for Sola, after they agreed to handfast, and honestly he can hardly blame them for it, though he was once incredibly proud of that home, which he designed and built as an act of . . . well, if not true love, then at least liking and respect and profound thanks, to Sola, for being willing to love him even though they both knew he loved someone else far more than he had ever quite managed to grow to care for her.

 **39.) Neutral:** He always adopts an aura of indifferent neutrality, when the subject of the famous Team happens to come up at work, but thankfully no one has gathered that this apparent lack of interest is caused less by a desire to protect the privacy of such close friends of his family by marriage than by an attempt to betray his increasing apathy and antipathy for _both_ Jedi.

 **40.) Family:** He wonders sometimes, a little idly, if the Naberries truly realize how desperately he still loves their youngest daughter, and inevitably always finds that he has to laugh bitterly at himself, for being so foolish as to presume that they could ever possibly _not_ know and still be who they are, Jobal and Ruwee having both tried to gently warn him, back when he was still a boy, that Padmé’s love for Sabé and her need to help others and her interest in politics wasn’t likely to ever allow for much of a family of her own . . . something which was assuredly not the case with Sola, who even as a young girl desired a family for herself above almost all other things in life.

 **41.) Winter:** Winter has been ensconced in his soul for so long that he wonders, sometimes, why the hoarfrost in his heart doesn’t spread through his blood and freeze his body from the inside out, until even his skin has frozen over and cracked open, blue-white with cold and hard and unfeeling as stone.

 **42.) Flowers:** He cannot abide the water lilies for which Padmé is named, but it would be all too painfully obvious if he were to avoid only them, so he pretends an allergy to flowers in general, to avoid either causing himself more pain or giving himself away to others.

 **43.) Gentle:** Padmé is a gentle and giving and caring and loyal soul: he’s quite certain that the wrong is Obi-Wan’s and Anakin’s, not hers, and, even though he rationally knows that she had to be the one to agree to and even to arrange the secret handfasting, he very irrationally persists in blaming the two Jedi for her current precarious position and increasingly dangerously obvious (and wholly inexplicable, unless she’s willing to give up the secret of her handfasting, which he knows that she never will) condition.

 **44.) Speak:** He would rather die than ever speak to Padmé of her folly, but Great Goddess, what he wouldn’t give, some days, to have things out with those two gorram Jedi!

 **45.) Last:** The absolute last thing he wants is to cause his family pain or to allow his shameful preoccupation with Padmé to drive him to do something foolish enough to make him as much a traitor in deed as he knows he already is in spirit and in thought, but he can no more keep from envying and hating and wanting to be both of those damned Jedi than he can teach himself to stop loving and desiring Padmé altogether.

 **46.) Dew:** The dew on this lily has not faded: if anything, Padmé is even more radiantly lovely, at twenty-seven, than she was as the newly elected Queen of Naboo, and there is something both utterly fit and wholly unfair about the fact that her beauty is blossoming even as her body is ripening with a Jedi’s illicit issue.

 **47.) Night:** Endless night is but a breath away from falling over his soul and he knows it; yet, still, he cannot quite rouse himself enough to make the effort necessary to stave off its coming, and he wonders if perhaps there might be something wrong with him even worse than this terrible malaise of the soul, that he could be so heedless of the danger his apathy risks bringing down on his family.

 **48.) Footsteps:** His world ends with the sound of running footsteps, moments before a tearful and desperate looking intern breaks into his office to cry out, “Darred, your wife is on the comm, claiming that word from Coruscant is the planet’s under attack by the Separatists and demanding that you come home now!”

 **49.) End:** In the end, he isn’t surprised to learn that Sola was a traitor and a Sith-in-training, for she was, after all, his wife, and they always were well-matched, as a couple, even if in ways that neither one of them ever truly most desired.

 **50.) Forget:** Padmé tells him to forget her, forget about what they’ve done, so that he will not and cannot be hurt by her any longer, and the command is from her as well as being strong in Force-compulsion, and so he obeys . . . to a point, anyway, cherishing a blurry memory of her extraordinary beauty and gentleness close in his heart but waking to find his life is a new spring of possibilities and endless potential for growth instead of a winter of mourning and despair, his blood warmed by the unconsciously lingering heat of her loving kisses.


End file.
